1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to telephone systems and, more particularly, to an emergency telephone terminal for use in a roadside telephone system to permit communication with a central station.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many occasions where travelers in remote areas need emergency assistance; however, communication has always been a problem in obtaining such assistance. It has been proposed to place telephones at spaced locations along roadways to permit motorists to call an operator and explain whatever problems exist and request desired emergency assistance. One disadvantage of such systems is that verbal communication is required between the caller and the operator such that, when a language barrier exists, it is difficult for the operator to understand what type of emergency assistance is required. Prior art systems have other disadvantages in that wires have been used for communication thereby rendering placement of remote terminals expensive and inflexible as to repositioning of the terminals. When wires are used, power for the remote terminals can be supplied through the wires; however, when wires are not used, power supply has been a problem in that the remote terminal are many times left in an operating condition thereby unduly draining the power supply.